<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NyQuil by sunflowerbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928138">NyQuil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi'>sunflowerbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killing Eve prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “I accidentally took NyQuil instead of DayQuil and now I’m about to pass out”<br/>This is a bit of Eve high on NyQuil and a lot of Villanelle being in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killing Eve prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NyQuil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to vilaneeve on tumblr for sending this prompt in! It was a lot of fun to write!</p><p>I posted this on tumblr last night but I decided it was worth posting here as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>12:52 pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eve. Are you even paying attention to me? You know I do not enjoy being ignored.” Villanelle pouted, throwing a pillow towards Eve in attempt to regain her attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Of course I’m paying attention to you, I’m just also trying to focus on finding us train tickets.” Eve looked over at Villanelle, who was hanging off the couch upside down, fiddling with the rug fibers. The apartment was small, but it was serving them well, and Villanelle had immediately filled it with things she loved, expensive antique furniture and odd knick-knacks she’d found in random shops. Eve found it comforting, being surrounded by things that reminded her so much of Villanelle. It was the juxtaposition of an antique mahogany dresser with a snow globe from Venice and a cheesy plastic baguette with a mustache from somewhere in France. Villanelle looked and acted so much like a hardened assassin, but she was enthralled by the smallest things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Okay. Well, I do not see why that has to be done right now. I am trying to tell you a story about the time I kidnapped Irina, it’s a very funny story.” She made her way over to Eve, sitting up on the table, forcing herself into her line of sight. “See, Konstantin and I were fighting, so I took Irina, he cares about her very much. I do not see why though; she is <em>so</em> annoying. She nearly got her head blown off because she was hungry. This was all before we met up in tha- Eve you look like you are not paying attention to me or the train.” Eve was rubbing her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Remember how I told you I didn’t feel very well this morning? I accidentally took NyQuil instead of DayQuil and now I’m about to pass out.” Eve tried to stand up, but her body fought her, everything was heavy. She just wanted to lie down on the couch for a minute. Villanelle caught her arm, trying to provide a bit of support as Eve stumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “How much NyQuil did you take, <em>rodnaya?</em>” Villanelle smiled slightly, Eve was entirely out of it, she had taken the arm offered to her and wrapped around it, using both arms to hold onto Villanelle like she might fall over otherwise. She did fall, as soon as they made it to the couch, her body dropping onto the cushions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “I’m honestly not sure, but I am sure that I’m going to fall asleep now. NyQuil makes you very sleepy, did you know that?” Eve smiled, her eyes drifting closed, god she was <em>tired</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Villanelle covered Eve with a blanket, chuckling at the way Eve’s voice had begun to slur slightly. She figured it’d be a few hours before this wore off enough for them to do anything, the trip would almost certainly be delayed until tonight. It was okay though, Eve had been stressed recently, and she probably needed some extra sleep anyway. Villanelle tucked a few errant curls behind Eve’s ear, “Sleep well, darling Eve.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Goodnight.” It was barely out before Eve was asleep, her breathing slow and even.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           While she slept, Villanelle spent most of the time cooking, and the rest of it watching Eve sleep. Villanelle was fascinated by people all of the time, but she was especially fascinated by Eve, and there was something entrancing about watching her sleep. Every now and then, Eve would furrow her eyebrows, as if even in her sleep she was solving some sort of problem, figuring out the answer to a grand question. She occasionally made little noises, somewhere between a mumble and a whine, and Villanelle couldn’t help but fall in love with the sound. She found herself having that issue a lot recently, not being able to stop herself from falling in love with little things Eve did. Even things that Villanelle usually found irritating, she found herself endeared to. Eve had stolen the blanket while they slept last night, but Villanelle couldn’t even be upset because she looked so comfortable, and she had curled into Villanelle. She ate like shit, but it was so adorable, the face she made when Villanelle insisted that takeout should not be the only thing they ate. Eve woke up obnoxiously early, rambling about things she needed to do, but then she’d bring Villanelle coffee, and press a kiss to her forehead. How could she not fall in love, really?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>4:37 pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Eve woke up to the smell of food drifting though the apartment. She rolled over in her bed, knowing Villanelle must’ve been up if there was food. Except she landed on the floor, a groan escaping her. “Why am I on the couch? What time is it?” She sounded even groggier than she felt, which she assumed wasn’t a good sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “Do you not remember the NyQuil?” Villanelle laughed, stepping away from the sausages she was trying to cook, grabbing a bottle of water on her way to help Eve find her bearings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Shit. She’d taken a good amount of that, hadn’t she? “Well now I do, although I still don’t quite remember getting to the couch.” She took the water bottle Villanelle offered, hoping it would somehow wake her up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           “You’re welcome for making it to the couch, I am pretty sure if you had it your way you would have fallen out of your chair. You are incredibly stubborn.” Villanelle stood up before offering her hand to Eve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           As she put food on plates a few moments later, she looked up at Eve, catching her staring. She felt her heart falter a bit and realized she really was well and truly fucked.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know in the comments! &lt;3<br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/">sunflowerbi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>